


Avengers One Shots And Stuff

by Ashley_Gio_1116



Category: Avengers, Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4607568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley_Gio_1116/pseuds/Ashley_Gio_1116





	Avengers One Shots And Stuff

"There's to many Hydra I can't snipe them all!" Clint yelled into his earpiece as he took out another arrow and launching it  
"Clint do your best, you're the only person thats sniping" Captain America said knocking out 4 soldiers in a row with his shield  
"If only we had Banner" Natasha whispered  
"Why did Thor have to visit Jane now?!" Tony asked as he flew above the enemies shooting them

The 4 Avengers kept trying to lessen the amount of Hydra soldiers but they kept coming

Over the amount of commotion no one realized the extra gunshots coming from a rooftop across of Clint  
The amount of Hydra were lessening and Clint finally realized there was another sniper

The other sniper helped turn the tide of the fight and Clint wanted to find out if the sniper was threat

He books it to the other rooftop while everyone was still on the ground  
He came up behind the man and realized he had a metal arm  
As he walked up to him with bow and arrow in hand and a voice spoke up  
"Before you shoot me can you tell Steve I want to give him some of his stupid back"

The man went back to sniping and Clint spoke into his earpiece

"Cap there's a metal armed bandit up here who's says he wants to give you some of your stupid back- does that mean something to you?" 

Silence

"Cap do you hear me?" Clint said through the earpiece

Steve doesn't hear him because he was already sprinting towards that rooftop

Cap made it to the roof top in record time and slowly walked towards the man on the ground

"Long time no see" the man said as Steve stood behind him

Steve couldn't believe he was here in front of him, helping him. Steve couldn't say anything he was frozen

"I told you I was with you till the end of the line" the man said sniping the last Hydra soldier and then getting up from the ground

Steve unfroze and ran into his arms while Clint walked away awkwardly

"Bucky" Steve said with tears in his eyes

"Steve" Bucky said crying for his first time since Hydra turned him into this

Steve looked into Bucky's eyes and whispered  
"You remember me?" 

Bucky leaned into Steve and closed the gap connecting their lips

Bucky pulled away touching his forehead with Steve's and whispered back

"Of course I remember you punk"


End file.
